


Panic Room

by haru182



Series: Is This It [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Claustrophobia, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mind Games, POV Draco Malfoy, Porn With Plot, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru182/pseuds/haru182
Summary: Ron Weasley y Draco Malfoy se quedan atrapados en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica durante un simulacro de ataque. ¿CÓMO PASARÁN EL TIEMPO?“Sólo es sexo”, repitió Draco.“Malfoy, nos odiamos”.“¿Y qué? No creo que nunca me haya caído bien nadie con quien haya tenido sexo”.“Bueno, si sólo te tiras a Mortífagos, es más bien un efecto secundario”.TRADUCCIÓN.





	Panic Room

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Panic Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105086) by [MildredMost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MildredMost/pseuds/MildredMost). 



> Thank you so much [MildredMost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MildredMost/pseuds/MildredMost) for writing this amazing piece and giving me the green light to translate it. 
> 
> Esta serie tiene varias partes ya publicadas, una de ellas con varios capítulos. Iré traduciendo todo lo que pueda y publicando sobre la marcha.

Draco salió del Wizengamot temblando por la adrenalina. Era el tercer juicio del que era testigo ese mes y no se hacía menos detestable por más familiarizado con ello que estuviera. Había sido Yaxley esta vez, sus ojos negros y oscuros perforándolo desde el otro lado del juzgado, retando a Draco a traicionarlo. Llenos de desprecio cada vez que Draco lo hizo.

 

Han pasado tres años desde la Batalla de Hogwarts, pero Draco se sentía como si las consecuencias para él fuesen inacabables. Teniendo que revivir todo una y otra vez con cada nuevo juicio, todo el mundo mirando, juzgando. Harry parecía que tenía que atender a la mayoría de ellos también, acompañado de una selección de Weasleys. No era agradable para ninguno de ellos, supuso. Pero al menos estaban del lado de los buenos. Él era sólo un desertor y un debilucho, ofreciendo sórdidos secretos familiares a cambio de una especie de libertad.

 

Caminando por el corredor se topó con un tumulto de gente que gritaba, chillaba y rodeaba a alguien que no podía ver. Lo empujaron y el público se lo tragó; entonces se dio cuenta de que era la prensa y la persona a la que gritaban era Harry, que estaba saliendo del edificio. Entonces su claustrofobia se apoderó de él y luchó por salir de la presión de los cuerpos que le rodeaban, el corazón retumbando.

 

Tras precipitarse en el ascensor, necesitó varias respiraciones profundas y temblorosas para calmarse a sí mismo. Nunca había sido claustrofóbico antes de la Guerra. Pero el terror de estar encerrado en la Mansión con Voldemort y Fenrir e incluso su propia tía; y tener que ser testigo de horribles, enfermizas y desagradables cosas, le había hecho algo. Ya no podía viajar vía floo e incluso estar de pie en ese ascensor era todo un reto. Tenía que ser capaz de huir, él siempre tenía que conocer su ruta de escape.

 

El ascensor se estaba moviendo, pero Draco se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que no sabía hacia dónde iba.  Por el amor de Dios. El pánico escapaba de su control, tenía que aferrarse a algo, hacer algo al respecto. Otra cosa más que tenía que intentar y solucionar acerca de sí mismo.

 

Las puertas se abrieron. “Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica”, anunció. Oh genial, de todas las malditas puertas en las que… Draco salió y miró a su alrededor.

 

Ahí estaba Ron Weasley, tan larguirucho y pelirrojo como siempre, saliendo de la habitación en sus túnicas de auror. Draco contuvo la respiración.

 

“¿Qué cojones estás haciendo aquí?”, dijo Ron.

 

“Me he equivocado”, dijo Draco. Se había olvidado de lo mucho más alto que era Ron a comparación de él. Era desconcertante, con ese aire de confianza y la manera en la que se había vuelto… competente.

 

Ron miró a Draco, después a su reloj y suspiró. “Oh, puta mierda”.

 

“¿Qué…?”

 

Y entonces las luces se apagaron.

 

“Oh, perfecto”, dijo Ron, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Y suspiró otra vez. “Vamos”. Pulsó un panel en la pared, ésta se deslizó hacia un lado y le hizo señas a Draco para que se acercara.

 

Draco sólo le miró. No podía ir enserio. Una sirena empezó a sonar en algún lugar, llenándole los oídos.

 

“Malfoy, muévete”.

 

Cuando Draco no lo hizo, Ron lo cogió de la muñeca y lo metió en el pequeño cuarto que el panel en la pared había revelado. Era un espacio estrecho, apenas lo suficientemente alto como para estar de pie, alumbrado por un par de velas.

 

Draco tropezó hacia la esquina, medio agazapado como un animal acorralado, sus manos presionadas contra las paredes a cada lado de él. Cerró sus ojos para luchar contra el mareo que le inundaba.

 

“¿Qué está pasando? ¿Nos están atacando?”.

 

“Siéntate. Es un simulacro”.

 

Draco le miró con las pupilas estallando de miedo.

 

“¿Cómo lo sabes?”.

 

“No puedo decírtelo”, dijo Ron, y cerró el panel de la pared detrás de ellos. El sonido de la sirena se amortiguó al instante.

 

“¿Cuánto durará?”, la voz de Draco se alzó.

 

“No puedo decírtelo”.

 

“¿Por qué tenemos que…?”.

 

“Tampoco puedo decírtelo”.

 

“Déjame salir”. Draco sabía que estaba siendo ridículo, pero no pudo detenerse.

 

“Mira”, dijo Ron, un poco menos brusco. “Tenemos que estar aquí mientras pasan algunas cosas. No puedo decirte el qué. Si sales afuera, a la oficina, te llevarán con ellos y te interrogarán”.

 

Draco sintió que empezaba a sudar por todas partes. Respiró un par de veces con poca profundidad y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

 

“¿Qué pasa? Joder, no te voy a hacer daño”, dijo Ron, exasperado.

 

“No tengo miedo _de ti_ , imbécil”, dijo Draco.

 

Podía sentir como le pánico se apoderaba de él. _“Voy a morir, voy a morir”_ , le decía una parte de él, mientras que la otra le decía: _“No vas a morir, pero estás loco”_ , y oh, cuánto le aterrorizaban ambas.

 

“Weasley”, consiguió decir. “Tengo que salir”, dijo, usando toda la fuerza que tenía para no desmoronarse en frente de él y empezar a dar golpes a la puerta hasta tirarla abajo con sus propias manos.

 

“No puedes. Y si sales fuera, no puedo protegerte”, dijo Ron.

 

“¿Desde cuándo te importa eso?”, dijo Draco.

 

“Supongo que no me importa”, dijo Ron, Draco le dedicó una risa que sonó como un quejido. Su corazón latía dolorosamente en su pecho según el pánico surgía de nuevo.

 

“Son los espacios cerrados. No puedo… por favor, déjame salir. O déjame inconsciente”.

 

“Ojalá”, dijo Ron.

 

Draco empezó a darle golpes a la puerta.

 

“¿Quieres parar?”, dijo Ron, agarrándole. “Hay un hechizo que podría probar… pero no debería…”.

 

“Voy a vomitar”, dijo Draco, que no lo iba a hacer, pero estaba dispuesto a probar cualquier cosa.

 

“Jesús bendito”, Ron le agarró de la parte delantera de su camisa y apuntó con su varita a la sien de Draco.

 

“Te vas a sentir como drogado por un momento. Probablemente digas algo raro, no pasa nada, lo ignoraré”.

 

“Sólo… oh”. Oh. Draco sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Una sensación de hormigueo fresca y maravillosa viajando por cada parte de su ser. Entonces la euforia se alzó, su cara partiéndose con una sonrisa, una irresistible burbuja de carcajadas le hizo retorcerse.

 

“Weasley”, dijo. “Eres tan… eres tan hermoso. Tus ojos son tan azules. Quiero besar tu…”.

 

Ron le puso la mano en la boca a Draco. “Puta mierda, Malfoy”. Draco intentó escabullirse, pero Ron lo sujetó firmemente. “Escúchame un minuto, ¿quieres? Se supone que usamos este hechizo en situaciones extremas. Te calma, pero a veces te anula las inhibiciones, ¿entiendes lo que eso significa?”.

 

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, pero asintió.

 

“Puedo usar un _Silencio_ para evitar que digas cosas que no quieras que oiga”.

 

Draco respiró profundo un par de veces. El delicioso subidón estaba deshaciéndose, pero seguía sintiéndose increíble. Por primera vez en años no sentía ningún tipo de ansiedad.

 

“No. No te preocupes Weasley, probablemente la cagues”.

 

“Sólo dura una media hora, más o menos”, dijo Ron, ignorando la burla. “Lo usamos en personas que arrestamos y que se les va la pinza, normalmente”.

 

“Tiene que ser muy útil para sacarle confesiones a la gente”, dijo Draco. “Muy ético”.

 

Ron no contestó, pero se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la pared y deshizo el nudo de su túnica. El ambiente se estaba calentando allí en el pequeño escondite. Draco miró las largas piernas de Ron y su cabello rojo (que obviamente llevaba bien cortado y no sólo apañado por su madre) y se sintió aún más acalorado.

 

“No eres precisamente guapo, ¿eh, Weasley?”, se escuchó a si mismo decir antes de que pudiera detenerse. “Pero definitivamente tienes algo”.

 

Así que eso era no tener absolutamente ningún filtro entre tu cabeza y tu boca.

 

“La oferta del _Silencio_ sigue en pie, para que lo sepas”, dijo Ron suavemente. Draco medio le sonrió; Ron estaba siendo terriblemente profesional. Ni una pizca de su temperamento volcánico usual que solía usar en su contra en la escuela. Tal vez lo pincharía un poquito, para ver qué pasaba.

 

“Supongo que te preguntas por qué estoy aquí”, dijo Draco, sentándose también y encogiéndose de hombros en su abrigo.

 

“Sé por qué estás aquí, el juicio de Yaxley empieza hoy. Soy testigo en ese también. Aunque aún no me han llamado”.

 

“Oh”. Por supuesto que lo era. Palpó en su bolsillo buscando su varita, pero se olvidó de que no la tenía.

 

“¿Todavía no te dejan tener varita?”, preguntó Ron.

 

“No en las instalaciones del Ministerio”. Normalmente Draco se sentía humillado por eso, pero no en ese momento con toda esa calma y serenidad dentro de él. Y Weasley no se estaba burlando de él, al menos. Sólo observaba a Draco de una forma neutral. Unos ojos muy azules y neutrales.

 

“Lo revalorarán una vez los juicios se acaben. Y se supone que tengo que disculparme a todo el mundo al que causé daños mientras era…”, Draco se detuvo.

 

“¿Un bebé Mortífago?”, dijo Ron.

 

Draco se agarró el antebrazo con los dedos.

 

“¿Ahí es donde estaba? ¿La Marca?”.

 

Draco no dijo nada.

 

“Bueno pues eres libre de empezar a disculparte”, dijo Ron. “Vamos a estar aquí un buen rato”.

 

“Bueno, lo siento”.

 

“Cuán profundo”.

 

“Cállate Weasley… capullo”. Ron empezó a reírse.

 

“¿Capullo? Eso es muy muggle de tu parte, Draco. ¿Qué ha pasado con ‘sucio traidor de la sangre’ y todo eso?”

 

“Ahora intento no llamar eso a la gente”, dijo Draco. Ron le miró con intensidad hasta que Draco apartó la mirada.

 

“Bueno. Ya te avisaré si alguna vez te perdono”, dijo Ron. Se sopló el pelo para apartárselo de la frente y Draco se dio cuenta de cómo éste capturaba la luz. La temperatura no estaba mejorando precisamente. Con una larga mirada de reojo a Draco, Ron deshizo un par de botones más de su ropa y se quitó la túnica de auror del todo. La camiseta se le arremangó hasta el pecho y Draco contuvo el aliento. Con ropa que era de su talla y que no estaba hecha de vieja y desastrosa lana, Ron de hecho tenía un cuerpazo.

 

Y de repente, quería más que nada en el mundo sentir ese cuerpo contra el suyo. _Tenía_ que. Se sintió estremecer con la anticipación del pensamiento. Pensó acerca del hechizo, la advertencia de Ron, y entonces lo desechó. Siempre había tenido un poco esa cosa por Weasley, disfrutaba haciéndole enfadar y perder los nervios. Siempre había sido tan desordenado y horrible antes; obsesionado con Harry y _tan Gryffindor_ que Draco ni siquiera podía contemplar hacer nada al respecto.

 

Pero qué importaba todo eso, en ese momento. ¿Qué había de malo en querer hacer algo y simplemente hacerlo? Y él definitivamente quería eso.

 

Miró a Ron directamente a los ojos.

 

“¿Quieres que me arrastre?”, dijo. “Podría arrodillarme. Suplicarte”.

 

“Cállate”.

 

“Podría… rogarte”, Draco se movió hacia Ron gateando. No se arrastraba, sino más bien merodeaba.

 

“Que pares, joder”, dijo Ron, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Draco. Sin moverse tampoco.

 

Draco puso sus manos en los muslos de Ron y se acercó un poco más.

 

“Por favor, Ron”, dijo, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado y mordiéndose el labio. “¿Qué puedo hacer?”.

 

“Esto no”, dijo Ron.

 

“Algo más, entonces”. Draco bajó su mirada a la boca de Ron, volviendo a mirarle a los ojos después. Ron tragó saliva.

 

“Malfoy”, su voz estaba rota y grave. “Esto es el hechizo haciéndote hacer estas cosas. No puedes… no deberías tocarme”.

 

“Tal vez no lo haga”, murmuró Draco en el oído de Ron, como flotando sobre él. Dejó que su pelo se deslizara hacia delante y rozara la mejilla de Ron. “¿Alguna vez te has corrido sin que te tocaran?”.

 

“¿Qu…Qué?”.

 

“Dolohov me obligaba a hacerlo”, dijo Draco, su boca casi tocando su oreja, pero no, y Ron tembló. “Vivió con nosotros un tiempo. Mi padre le dijo que no podía tocarme; él sabía cómo era el hombre. Así que me acorraló y…”.

 

“¿Qué?”, susurró Ron.

 

“Me dijo que me desabrochara la bragueta y puso sus manos detrás de mí. Me hizo inclinarme en una mesa con mi polla contra la madera. No me besó, no me tocó, sólo se mantuvo a mi lado diciéndome lo que quería hacerme. Y yo me ponía _tan_ duro…”.

 

“Malfoy, no puedes querer que yo sepa esto. Para”. La voz de Ron estaba quebrada.

 

“Nunca dejó de hacérmelo”, continuó Draco, ignorándolo. “Me mantenía ahí, susurrándome, su aliento encima de mí. ‘Cosilla sucia’, me llamaba. Esa voz que tenía. ‘Voy a lamerte hasta que te abras’ y ‘me vas a mirar cuando te corras, como un buen chico’. Y me corría, sólo cuando me decía que podía hacerlo. Siempre lo hacía, contra la mesa. Y entonces él se reía de mi”.

 

Ron se estremeció, se llevó la mano a la boca y se mordió el pulgar. “Estás muy jodido”.

 

“Apuesto a que tú estás empalmado”, dijo Draco. “¿Verdad, Weasley?”.

 

Ron no dijo nada, cerró los ojos, sus pálidas pestañas contrastando con las pecas en sus mejillas. Joder, Draco le quería.

 

¿Qué pasaba si… si le daba un empujoncito? Un poco de Legeremancia. Sólo para ver qué estaba pensando en ese preciso segundo. Sería sutil. Sólo una miradita…

 

_…ahí estaba Potter, sin camiseta, girándose en la cama hacia… no, estoy buscándome a mí mismo… ahí estoy en el corredor de la escuela, la cara deformada por el odio, Ron se fija en mi boca, en mi garganta. Y ahí estoy otra vez, la mano de Hermione precipitándose en mi mejilla. El perfil de mi cuello mientras trabajo en una poción. La túnica de Quidditch, volando. Nadando en el lago… ¡Estoy en todas partes! Dios mío, si lo hubiera sabido. Si…_

“Fuera, joder”.

 

Draco se cayó de espaldas cuando Ron lo empujó al suelo y se puso a horcajadas encima de él.

 

“Sal de mi cabeza. FUERA”.

 

“Estoy… Estoy fuera. Estoy fuera”.

 

“Malfoy, tu…”, Ron jadeó, mirándole más asustado que enfadado. “No puedes hacer magia sin varita aquí, hay como cuarenta detectores de enemigos que… mierda”. Levantó su varita, murmurando palabras.

 

Draco respiró profundo mientras su polla se endurecía en sus pantalones, atrapado entre las piernas de Ron.

 

“Sé que me he cargado tus inhibiciones, pero tienes que intentar no ser un imbécil total”, dijo Ron, mirándole desde arriba.

 

“Ron. He visto…”.

 

“Sé lo que has visto. Puta vida, Malfoy, era un adolescente. Me ponía cachondo hasta con el Sauce Boxeador, por el amor de Dios”.

 

“Y mirándome a mí”, insistió Draco y vio cómo Ron se sonrojaba escandalosamente.

 

“¿Y qué?”.

 

Draco presionó su mano al frente de los pantalones de Ron y sintió el satisfactorio calor de su erección. Ron expiró fuertemente pero no se movió.

 

“No deberías tocarme. No eres…”, la voz le falló a Ron, cuando Draco presionó más fuerte.

 

“Tú empezaste”, dijo Draco y desabrochó el botón de los vaqueros de Ron con su otra mano. Lentamente fue bajando la cremallera de los pantalones de Ron, liberando el magnífico bulto que era su polla contra la ropa interior. Ron dejó escapar un gemido bajito y agarró la mano de Draco.

 

“No”, dijo. “No está bien”.

 

“Pero yo quiero”, dijo Draco, dándose cuenta de que sonaba como un niño petulante. “Te quiero. Y no veo por qué no puedo tenerte”.

 

Ron se quitó de encima de Draco y se sentó de nuevo en el suelo abruptamente.

 

“Sólo es sexo, Weasley. No estás con nadie, ¿no? ¿Tú y Potter…?”

 

“No”, le espetó Ron, sus ojos azules brillando con rabia de repente. Herida abierta.

 

“Sólo es sexo”, repitió Draco.

 

“Malfoy, nos odiamos”.

 

“¿Y qué? No creo que nunca me haya caído bien nadie con quien haya tenido sexo”.

 

“Bueno, si sólo te tiras a Mortífagos, es más bien un efecto secundario”.

 

“Deberías probarlo”, dijo Draco. “Puede que ya no sea uno de ellos, pero sigo follando como uno”.

 

“¿ _Qué_ quieres decir con eso? Hablas tanta mierda, yo…”.

 

Draco, aburrido de esperar, se inclinó hacia delante y le besó. Ron se echó para atrás por un segundo, pero Draco tenía la mano en la parte de atrás del cuello de Ron y otra empuñando el pecho de su camiseta, y Ron no se resistía entonces, no realmente. Detuvo el beso para quitarle la camiseta a Ron y se las apañó para quitarse su propia ropa antes de empezar con la de Ron, parando para tocarle a través de la ropa interior, sintiendo su tamaño, antes de deshacerse de esa prenda también. Y mientras tanto no podía parar de hablar, no podía callarse.

 

“Te quiero dentro de mí”, se escuchó a si mismo. “La tienes tan grande, nunca creí que la tendrías así de grande”. Y oh, joder, no habría querido decirle a Ron que la tenía grande, al muy estúpido cara culo. Pero es que era, Dios mío. Su polla estaba apretada contra el estómago de Draco, en lo que Draco se subía a horcajadas encima de él, restregándose. Para dejar de hablar, empezó a besar a Ron lentamente y con una intensidad tibia que hizo que Ron se arqueara y gimiera en su boca, sus manos grandes agarrando los brazos de Draco, su cintura, su culo.

 

“Méteme los dedos. Todos los que puedas meter. _Date prisa_ ”. Draco no podía parar de pedir cosas, sonando desesperado. Tampoco le importaba.

 

Sintió a Ron trastear con su varita detrás de él y entonces sintió el lubricante frío contra su piel, mientras que uno de los largos dedos de Ron se abría camino dentro de él. Se meció contra él, gimiendo ‘más’, en el oído de Ron y sintiendo cómo éste le metía otro dedo y después otro dentro. Dios, se sentía como si se fuera a correr sólo con eso; la longitud de los dedos de Ron, el tacto de su polla contra el estómago de Ron.

 

“Ron”, jadeó Draco. “Dime que soy inmundo. Dime que me odias, cómo… _joder_ ”.

 

“Cállate. No te voy a decir eso”, dijo Ron, empezando a follar a Draco con los dedos, dentro y fuera, dilatándole. Draco dejó escapar una risa y chupó el labio inferior de Ron, tirándole de su cabello rojo para llevarle la cabeza hacia atrás. Ron gimió y empujó su lengua dentro de la boca de Draco, sacando sus dedos de dentro de él para acercarlo más. Draco aprovechó y agarró el pene de Ron, no podía esperar más. Se colocó a sí mismo sobre él y se alistó para ser penetrado. Dios, no sabía si iba a ser capaz de metérsela dentro, tendría que ir despacio.

 

“¿Qué diría tu precioso Potter si pudiera ver lo que estás haciendo ahora mismo?” murmuró Draco en el cabello de Ron mientras sentía la cabeza de su pene empujar dentro de él y la respiración de Ron acelerarse.

 

“Deja de ser gilipollas, Malfoy”, dijo Ron bruscamente. Draco se percató de que Ron estaba luchando con todo lo que tenía para no embestirle en ese momento, darle de lleno. Típico de un Gryffindor, tanto sacrificio.

 

“Pensaría que te has vuelto loco”, dijo, bajando otro centímetro contra Ron. “ _Dios_. Y que diría tu hermano George, qué haría él…”, Draco se encontró a sí mismo siendo levantado bruscamente por Ron, que le empujó contra el suelo.

 

“Cállate la puta boca, no hables de él”, dijo Ron, la cara llena de furia, una mano en el cuello de Draco. Draco casi se corre en ese mismo instante. Rodeó la cintura de Ron con sus piernas y lo tumbó contra el suelo, notando distraídamente que Ron tenía pecas en los lugares más inesperados.

 

“Te odiaría por hacer esto”, dijo Draco, cogiendo la polla de Ron y metiéndosela de nuevo dentro. Con un inevitable jadeo, Ron empujó más profundo.

 

“Hay algo que está mal contigo, Malfoy”, dijo. “Estás enfermo”.

 

En respuesta, Draco se inclinó sobre él. “Castígame, entonces. Hazme daño si quieres”, dijo. “Me gusta”. Sabía que era el hechizo haciéndole decir todas esas cosas, pero no podía pararse y además eran ciertas, y la mirada en la cara de Ron merecía la pena.

 

“Vete a la mierda”, murmuró Ron y empezó a follarle despacio y en silencio, sin mirarle. Draco tenía que haber sabido que Ron no sería escandaloso, que probablemente había follado un montón en la escuela con la mano tapándose la boca o la cara entre la almohada para evitar ser descubierto. Draco estaba acostumbrado a los gruñidos y gemidos de Yaxley follándole desde atrás, o los cometarios asquerosos e inacabables de Dolohov, o la manera en la que Blaise le tiraba del pelo y cómo jadeaba y gritaba cuando se corría.

 

Este lento e implacable polvo era otra cosa diferente, en definitiva. Ron la tenía tan grande que a Draco le costaba aguantarlo; el dolor de ser desgarrado estaba precisamente en el lado bueno y de alguna manera Draco se las arregló para morderse la lengua y no decirle a Ron que le estaba haciendo daño, o lo mucho que le gustaba, y lo cachondo que le ponía porque probablemente pararía. Sus piernas levantaban a Draco con cada embestida, metiéndosela más adentro, presionando su próstata y volviéndole loco.

 

“Mastúrbame, tócame la… oh… polla”, dijo Draco.

 

“Tócate tú”, dijo Ron desdeñosamente, aumentando su ritmo. El muy cabrón. Draco obedeció y empezó a pajearse, sin ser capaz de retener los altos gemidos que salían de su boca. Estaba casi en el límite, aferrándose más a Ron, con los testículos firmes y la polla dura como el acero en su mano y casi no podía… no podía dejarse… siempre le habían dicho _cuándo_ hacerlo en otras ocasiones.

 

“Dímelo”, jadeó Draco. “Dime que me puedo correr”. Ron le ignoró, el pelo se le pegaba a la cara por el sudor, tenía los labios separados y estaba concentrado.

 

“Weasley, _por favor_ , sólo dímero. No puedo…”.

 

Ron le miró desde arriba. “Me importa una puta mierda si te corres o no”, dijo, empujando las rodillas de Draco tan atrás, casi hasta sus hombros, y penetrándole tan profundo que Draco no podía respirar. Y oh, eso era todo lo que necesitaba, ser _usado_ y tan putamente… se corrió al instante sobre sí mismo, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, haciendo una ridícula cantidad de ruido incluso para él.

 

“Draco. Mírame. Yo…” dijo Ron y Draco se las apañó para mantener sus ojos lo suficientemente abiertos para ver a Ron correrse, los ojos azules mirando a los suyos, la cara vulnerable y abierta mientras se corría dentro de Draco... Y entonces, oh, joder, dejó caer las piernas de Draco y le besó, con la polla aún enterrada en las profundidades de su cuerpo. Draco nunca jamás había sentido tanta urgencia de tocar a alguien después de haber tenido un orgasmo, pero los besos eran tan apasionados, lentos e intensos que sintió que podía empalmarse de nuevo.

 

Ron paró por fin, quitándose de encima de Draco y se tumbó de espaldas, mirando al techo. Draco podía sentir la ansiedad de vuelta en su cabeza, el desprecio hacia sí mismo, las vueltas que le daba a todos sus pensamientos. El hechizo se había terminado. Todo volvía a la normalidad.

 

Ron se sentó y empezó a vestirse.

 

“¿Me doy por perdonado, entonces?”, dijo Draco. Quería que sonara como una broma, pero le salió como una plegaria. Puta vida.

 

“Sí, Malfoy. El hecho de que estuvieras en el bando del tío que intentó matarnos a todos; te quedaras sin hacer nada mientras torturaban a Hermione; dejaras entrar Mortífagos en Hogwarts… ahora ya no importa y está todo guay porque hemos follado”. Ron se encogió entre sus ropas y lanzó casualmente un _scourgify_ hacia Draco.

 

“Oh”, dijo Draco, sentándose. “Vete al cuerno. Tú… ¿Alguna vez has hecho algo que tus padres odiaran, Weasley? Nunca has tenido ni que intentarlo. Estabas en el bando de los buenos todo el tiempo, suerte para ti. Sí, todo lo que creíamos estaba mal. Pero ir en contra de mi familia entera…”.

 

“Sirius se las apañó”.

 

“Y mira que bien le fue. En todo caso estoy pagando el precio de todo ello ahora, no te preocupes. Y mis padres están… tan débiles. Cambiados. Tus padres están orgullosos de ti, nada ha cambiado para…”.

 

“¿Nada ha cambiado? Mi… _hermano_ ”, la voz de Ron se rompió con esa palabra y dejó de hablar.

 

“Joder”, dijo Draco, odiándose a sí mismo, odiando todo. Empezó a ponerse la ropa. “No vayamos por ahí”.

 

Ron asintió, corriendo un tupido velo en el asunto. El silencio perduró, pero Ron no parecía enfadado, sino triste.

 

“La sirena ha parado”, dijo Draco de repente. Ron le dedicó una media sonrisa.

 

“Paró hace un rato, de hecho”.

 

“Oh, enserio”.

 

“Más o menos cuando estabas corriéndote sobre ti mismo porque estoy tremendamente bueno”, continuó Ron.

 

“No te eches muchas flores. La última persona con la que follé fue Yaxley.

 

“Oh Dios mío, Malfoy. De verdad, ¿qué está mal contigo?”, dijo Ron y abrió la puerta de su escondite.

 

Draco salió, poniéndose el abrigo. “Bueno…”, dijo. Eso era todo, entonces.

 

“¿Vuelves mañana? Por Yaxley, quiero decir. El juicio”.

 

“Supongo”, miró a Ron, mordiéndose el labio.

 

“Yo también, ¿Quieres…?”, Ron hizo una pausa. “¿Quieres salir después? ¿Pillarnos un pedo de muerte?”.

 

“Sí”, dijo Draco. Nunca se había sentido tan seguro de algo en su vida. “Desde luego que sí”.

 

“Bien”, dijo Ron. “Te veo entonces”. Se dio la vuelta y desapareció en el Departamento sin mirar ni una sola vez hacia atrás.


End file.
